Notes From The Nameless
by Cinnaknowsbest
Summary: When fifteen year old Harry Potter receives a letter from a nameless admirer who goes only by the initial M, someone who promises to be honest with him and tell him everything, he thinks that he may have hit some sort of jackpot. But when he writes back and is answered by the mysterious Admins, he begins to rely on them more then Ron and Hermione. This story will be Drarry slash.
1. The Letter

Fifteen year old Harry lay on his bed on his birthday, ripping open the presents he had gotten from Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys. He had been furious to begin with, but it had gotten worse as he read the letters he had been sent. They were giving him absolutely no information on what was happening outside, and he did not like being kept in the dark. He felt an angry kind of heat rising in his face as he read the last few words of the card Hermione had sent him:_ I expect we'll be seeing you soon._

What the hell did that mean? When was soon? He threw the card down beside his bed, silently fuming. Why the hell wasn't anybody telling him anything? He turned out the lights, not bothering to undress. He wasn't expecting or hoping for anything more, so the sudden tapping of an owl's beak on his window shocked him. He turned his lights back on and opened the window. When he moved back, he was surprised to see a crow carrying a letter accompanied by three pure white owls carrying parcels. The crow and the owls dropped what they were carrying and wheeled around to exit through the window, leaving Harry in shocked silence. He tore the letter open first. He noted the perfect, neat handwriting in the letter. He didn't recognize it at all.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I have recently taken to hiding around your home to see if you really are the spoiled brat every Slytherin thinks you are, and can only say that I am shocked by what I've found. Now, you may think that I am not exactly the most pleasant person you have ever met, and I will not kid you otherwise, but I too know the feeling of when home is not a happy place. I will not give you my name, as I am pureblood and from a family of ex-Death Eaters who would not quite be pleased to find me contacting you wishing well. I can only hope that you have received this on the day I intended: your birthday. Enclosed in parcel one, you will find a diary that can be used to communicate with me and others who know what is happening in our world, and those who have no qualms about telling you things that Dumbledore would prefer you not know. You write in it, and the message will appear in the diary I keep with me at all times. I will write back as soon as I know the answer to your question. In addition, you can contact us when you need help, or merely out of need to communicate with someone who understands._

Harry blinked, and then opened the small parcel marked "One". A simple leather-bound diary fell out. Its front cover was dominated by the Gryffindor lion, and the words "_Where dwell the brave at heart"_. Harry smiled, and continued reading.

_In the parcel marked "Two," you will find something that may appeal to your more material desires. I couldn't help but notice the fact that all of your Muggle clothing is around five sizes too big. I hope this helps._

In this parcel was five pairs of designer pants, and shirts (all designer Muggle clothes) that matched them. He smiled, shaking his head as he held one of the shirts at arm's length. For a pureblood, he (or she) had amazing fashion taste. He went back to the letter.

_In the parcel marked three, you will find a plethora of very unhealthy things that I know you love. You absolutely need to gain some weight. I had no idea that you got so little to eat. I'll send you more when you run out, dear._

Grinning, he opened it to find it stuffed with treacle tarts, Butterbeer, Bernie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Fizzing Whizbees and enormous slabs of Honeydukes chocolate. He thought back to the term of endearment. _Dear._ It must have been sent by a female admirer. Harry looked back at the letter for any last words, and perhaps a signature. He got both.

_I will not be able to speak to you during the school year, though I will try my best to be kinder than usual, my dear. We haven't really spoken, but I've been unpleasant when we have. I really do apologize, dear, and I hope you will forgive me._

_Thinking of you always and wishing you well, my love._

_M_

M? That was all he had to go on? It could be a last name, first name, nickname...how was he to know? He fell asleep half an hour later, still wondering...who was M?


	2. The Admins

First day back at Hogwarts, Harry picked up a special Veela-feather quill he had gotten during the summer from one of the people who had sent him the gifts. He had learned over the summer from writing to them that there were a lot of them. Only a select few actually dealt with him. They called the people that they helped "benificiaries" and went by the title of "Admins". Every Admin chose a specific name. There was Gemini (who was apparently a pair of twins with at least one being in Gryffindor) , Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum (two Slytherins who looked alike, but weren't related) , Cheshire (A third-year Hufflepuff boy), Alice (A Ravenclaw girl in second year), Queenie (an annoying Slytherin fifth year who was obsessed with Hatter), Judas Rising (a Gryffindor boy), Hellion (A trouble-making Gryffindor boy who was dating Gryffin), Moonwatcher (A Ravenclaw fifth year girl) and the leader of the Admins, Hatter. And those were just the ones he had communication with. There were about two hundred Admins in total, Hatter had told him at a time when it was just the two of them. Hatter had also mentioned that he was the one who had written the letter, and he had told Harry that he was unashamedly in love with him. He had also mentioned that the Admins had to keep themselves anonomus, as so not to be caught by Death Eaters. The other Amins did not trust Hatter to talk to him in a way that did not lend to them knowing his identity.

As he lay in his bed, he wrote in the journal, knowing Hatter would be waiting for him to write.

_First day back was okay. Seamus' family tinks i'm lying though. I kinda liked him, but I guess I can't now. Anyway, how was everyone's first day back?_

_-Harry_

He watched the words dissapear into the pages. A reply formed not even one minute later.

_First day back was fine for me. My ex was stalking me, but I don't care. I almost got hit with your expelliarmus though, Hatter. You should be more careful, people might think we're fighting. Who was it meant for anyway?_

_-Tweedle Dee_

_Sorry, it was meant for that Katie Bell girl. She had a diary and typical Slytherin me needed to see if she had any gossip for me. She didn't. I accioed it later on. And sorry, my wand got broken during the summer, so i'm waiting for a custom made wand. My family insisted I get one. By the way Harry, I can have some words with Seamus tomorrow if you want._

_-Hatter_

Harry wrote a hasty reply to Hatter: _No words needed. I honestly don't care. Thanks though._

_-Harry_

_That sounds bad, do you need help with the wand control?_

_-Moonwatcher_

_Nah, I got it covered. _

_-Hatter_

_Well, we'll try to win him over for you, Harry. After all, we're in the same house. We always get through in the end._

_-Gemini, Gryffin_

_Thanks, but that's not necesarry. If he's stupid enough to beleive Rita, nothing is going to get through to him._

_-Harry_

_True. So how was it for you, Moonwatcher, Gemini, Alice, Cheshire, Hellion, Judas rising, Queenie?_

_-Hatter_

_Mine was fine. Got to talk to Hellion again so i'm fine!_

_-Gemini, Gryffin_

_Mine was awesome! Hung out with Gryffin and Hellion. We have so much trouble planned for this year..._

_-Gemini, Firework_

_Well, you already know what happened to me today..._

_-Hellion_

_Mine was so boring! Hatter, why didn't you hang out with me today?_

_-Queenie_

_Because he's not interested in you, idiot! I hung out with Cheshire today, we traded passwords again this year._

_-Alice_

_...Ten points to Ravenclaw!_

_-Hatter_

_Well, Alice told you what I did today._

_-Cheshire_

_Well mine was fine, but I ran into that greasy git Snape today, and he was really cruel to me. Why does he hate us so much?_

_-Moonwatcher_

_I hung with one of the benificiaries today. He was talking about "a friend who had helped him over the summer"_

_-Judas Rising_

_That's wonderful, Judas. And Moonwatcher, I honestly don't know. Well, this is Hatter signing off, an "admirer" is trying to break down my door. Wish me luck._

_-Hatter_

Harry smiled, watching all of the responses and the conversations after Hatter left, Queenie freaking out about what Alice had said. He signed off and closed his diary as he heard footsteps outside, feeling sad that he didn't know the identities of some of his best friends. He closed his eyes and lay on his bed. Neville entered the room quietly and lay on his bed across from Harry. The last thing Harry heard before he fell asleep was the sound of Neville's snores, still wondering who they all were. He had very little to go on:houses, genders, personalities, and one initial. hatter's initial. _M_. He had not forgotten.

_**Sooo... reviews please? And thanks to my followers/fans. I love all of you fucking people!**_


End file.
